1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of domestic appliances and, more particularly, to an oven that is designed for use in dehydrating food products.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Dehydrated food products have become extremely popular as such products represent vitamin enriched nutritional sources that can be conveniently packaged for consumption over extended periods of time. In general, dehydrated food products are produced by heating food, such as fruits, vegetables and herbs, within a chamber at a relatively low temperature over extended periods of time, while allowing moisture to escape the chamber, thereby drying out the food. Although the most effective drying time and temperature will differ between various foods, for example, from 1-3 hours at approximately 100.degree. F. for most herbs to anywhere from 1-36 hours at a slightly higher temperature for various fruits ranging from orange and lemon peels to apples, bananas and nectarines, all dehydration processes generally operate based on this same common principle.
Due to increasing consumer demand for dehydrated food products, units specifically designed for dehydrating fruits, vegetables, herbs and the like have been introduced into the marketplace in order to enable consumers to personally dehydrate the food products. Of course, the purchasing of a specialized device for this purpose can represent an undesirable investment, particularly if the consumer does not desire such food products on a regular basis. Therefore, supermarkets and various nutritional stores still represent the main sources for these products.
Based on the above, it is a general object of the present invention to adapt a conventional, domestic oven for use in effectively dehydrating food products, thereby enabling consumers to readily prepare dehydrated food products in their own households in an efficient, economical and safe manner.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a domestic oven designed for use in a drying mode of operation wherein food items placed within a cavity of the oven can be heated at a relatively low temperature and for prolonged periods of time, while humid air is permitted to escape the cavity, in order to prepare dehydrated food products.